<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Reality of Nightmares by Aeruthin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445525">The Reality of Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin'>Aeruthin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Originals - Daemons AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Originals (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Daemons, Daemon Feels, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeruthin/pseuds/Aeruthin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally, their family is at peace, and even Klaus has relented his iron grip on Rebekah's heart. Today, Ragna muses, is a day of celebration.</p>
<p>When Elijah's daemon Ragna roams the streets of New Orleans before going to meet her family at the theatre, she comes face to face with one of her worst fears.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elijah Mikaelson &amp; Mikael</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Originals - Daemons AU [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Reality of Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The streets of New Orleans are buzzing with the cheer of the night. Candle lights back up the electricity powered lamps which now line every street, and on each lit corner musicians and artist work their craft. </p>
<p>Ragna strides through the crowd. The humans ignore her, unable to see her due to compulsion, but the vampires and witches step aside respectfully, inclining their head as she passes. </p>
<p>The allegiances between the various factions of New Orleans have finally solidified, and for once, her family is not at war. And even within the household, Klaus has relented his iron grip on their sister's heart, and has given her and Marcel his blessing.</p>
<p>Tonight, Ragna muses, is a night of celebration.</p>
<p>Elijah still had some things to prepare, but she had been too restless to sit still. She had left the compound to roam the city streets and get a taste of the music before they would meet up at the theater later that night. </p>
<p>Two violinists and a few drummers are playing in front of a bar, and further along, piano music drifts from inside. Marcel would enjoy these venues as well. Ragna makes a mental note to suggest it to Rebekah, now that the two lovers can move around without invoking Klaus' wrath.</p>
<p>She is ready to cross the road towards the main street, when she catches a large shape in the corner of her eye. Instinctively, she freezes, her heart pounding in her chest, praying desperately that she is mistaken. </p>
<p>But Ragna can only stare as the bulk moves, raises on its hind legs and sniffs the air, towering out above the head of the humans. Her form is as massive as Ragna remembers, and instinctively she presses her shoulders closer to the ground, cowering down as her mind tries to absorb the sight before her.</p>
<p>Gunhild is standing in the middle of the street, seemingly oblivious to the stream of people swerving around her. The bear's fur is nearly black, and her left eye is blinded, an angry scar lining her face and continuing across her shoulder. She had earned them during a battle a long time ago.</p>
<p>In a stroke of luck, she is positioned in Gunhild's blind spot. It would be her only chance. Slowly, ever so slowly, Ragna starts to back away. </p>
<p>But Gunhild inhales deeply. Her ears twitch, and Ragna stares in horror as her massive head swings towards her. Gunhild's one good eye takes her in, piercing through the crowd. She snarls, and her teeth flash white in the electric lights, as long and sharp as when they closed around Eira's throat, Niklaus half-dead on the ground next to her.</p>
<p>For one heartbeat, they stare at each other. </p>
<p>Then Ragna spins around and runs.</p>
<p>Her paws slip on the cobble stones as she dashes forward. She is faster than Gunhild, and that might the only thing that can save them now. She flings herself around a corner, turning towards the theater and Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah has surely felt her distress by now, but her family is unaware of the danger. </p>
<p>Their father's daemon is here, in New Orleans. Which means that Mikael is not far behind. </p>
<p>Four more corners to go. She is panting heavily, but pushes herself further. She snarls at a man with his daemon who stands in her way, and he stumbles back as she darts past him. </p>
<p>The pain in her chest comes out of nowhere. She misses her next step, and crashes to the ground, skidding across the stones. She lies still, unable to move as she tries to catch her breath, the pain increasing with each inhale. She mewls and snarls, knowing with complete certainty that Elijah has a stake embedded in his heart. </p>
<p>She pushes herself to her feet, eyeing the direction of the theater. But the pull of Elijah's pain is too strong. </p>
<p>When she enters the compound, the first thing she notices is the blood. Klaus's carriage is gone, but two of their menservants lie dead against the wall, their necks torn open. Ragna ignores them and jumps up the stairs. She rushes towards her room and finds the door ajar. </p>
<p>Elijah is slumped against the wall, a piece of wood embedded in his chest. His skin is ash gray, with dark veins covering his neck and face. Ragna whimpers at the sight, both in relief and desperation. With a bit of a struggle, she snatches the wood with her teeth, and, placing one paw against his chest, pulls it out. His blood tastes metallic on her tongue.</p>
<p>She presses her nose against his neck and waits, trembling from the exertion and the need to move. Klaus and Rebekah are in danger. She will wonder later how Mikael found them. First, they need to make sure their family is safe.</p>
<p>It takes seemingly forever before she hears the reassuring beat of Elijah's heart start up again. He gasps awake a few moments later. His hand grabs her neck and his fingers twist her skin. It hurts but she welcomes it. His eyes find hers and she sees her fear reflected in them.</p>
<p>"Mikael..." he whispers. She nods.</p>
<p>"Gunhild is here."</p>
<p>Elijah pushes himself upright and flashes towards the table, where he had placed the theater tickets before. </p>
<p>"He took them," he rasps. "He knows where they are."</p>
<p>Ragna is out of the door before he can finish his sentence, and he is right behind her. They can just pray they can get to their family in time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>